


Springs Blessing

by Certified_degenerate_male



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certified_degenerate_male/pseuds/Certified_degenerate_male
Summary: Shuichi enjoys a peaceful spring morning with his family.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Springs Blessing

Shuichi sighed, it was a nice, quiet morning at least, it was for now, as soon as one of the louder members of the family woke up the peace would be shattered. Shuichi took a quick glance up from his book, to see who was awake. Maki sat across from him, also reading a mask of neutrality covered her face, making it impossible for even Shuichi to tell her mood, however her body betrayed her her posture showing absolute calmness. To his side was Tsumugi, who sat on a plain recliner (which Shuichi thought was probably the most normal chair in the house besides his leather chair) she was reading a manga happily, a look of pure bliss plastered to her face. Everyone else was sleeping soundly, mainly in the bedroom, a rare occurrence, as Miu rarely left the basement workshop. Kaede had a similar problem when the piano was involved, often taking hours of time convincing her to pry her off the keys of her precious piano. Suddenly he felt something shift in his lap, a glance provided him with all the information needed to put together a conclusion that, Kokichi had shifted his weight in an act to find a comfy position on Shuichi's lap though he was still sleeping like a baby. He had woken up to Shuichi moving out of bed and refused to go back to sleep without him, so Shuichi let him follow him to the living room. The two of them had been cuddling on his chair for a bit, well more like Kokichi refused to stop and Shuichi didn't care enough to remove him. At some point Kokichi had fallen asleep and well the time the boy had fallen asleep was unclear, there was one thing Shuichi was certain of and it was that in this moment spring had blessed their makeshift family.


End file.
